Entre sus brazos
by Esteicy
Summary: Cuando el pasado de Remy viene a cazarlo en forma de pesadillas, solo la compañía de Pietro podrá devolverle la calma y el sueño.


**Dis:** Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Marvel cómics.

Lena, finalmente te hice el regalo que venía prometiendo de hace un rato, una bella escena concentrada en los dos mutantes que se han robado nuestro corazón desde hace algunos meses. Ya he escrito escenarios dulces y lindos para ellos, así que ahora decidí explorar una parte más triste pero igualmente hermosa de su relación.

Remy y Pietro son dos personajes que se han visto envueltos en escenarios horribles, los dos saben lo que es perder y sentirse destrozado, y creo que si fueran una pareja la necesidad de ayudar al otro a "sanar" estaría siempre latente, eso fue lo que me inspiró aquí.

Quizás se sienta algo acelerado, tiendo a escribir con mis arrebatos de inspiración y no suelo cambiar lo que salió de ellos, así que espero que aun así sea disfrutable.

Sin más que agregar, a leer.

* * *

Pietro despertó al oír una respiración agitada y violenta a su lado, desde niño había sido de sueño ligero así que era fácil perturbar sus descanso ¿eso le molestaba? No realmente, en especial no cuando se trataba de Remy teniendo una pesadilla. Se sentó rápidamente en la cama y encendió la luz de la lámpara para verlo mejor, las primeras veces se había asustado y entrado en pánico, pero ahora sabía que lo mejor para Remy es que él mantuviera la calma.

Su novio ya estaba empezando a removerse inquieto y tener violentos espasmos, balbuceando cosas en francés mientras su piel se bañaba en sudor, su rostro iba dibujando un gesto de desesperación que a Pietro siempre le partía el corazón, odiaba verlo así.

—¡Remy! —como siempre empezó a llamar su nombre en voz alta mientras lo agarraba firmemente de los brazos, para que dejara de moverse y además para evitar que le arrojara un manotazo sin querer—. Remy, mi amor, despierta todo está bien, sólo estas teniendo una pesadilla, estas seguro ahora —hablaba con calma y rapidez, intentando darle algo familiar a lo cual aferrarse para que regresara a la realidad.

El castaño no reaccionaba, mantenía los ojos fuertemente presionados mientras pedía que todo se detuviera, su mente lo obligaba a revivir esos recuerdos mortales como penitencia por esa culpa que cargaba y que no se podía perdonar, incapaz de cambiar el resultado, rogando que algo o alguien lo sacara de ahí.

De repente oyó una voz familiar, marcada por un leve y agradable acento, haciéndolo respirar con algo más de calma mientras se enajenaba de ese pandemónium y se concentraba únicamente en ese llamado.

—Despierta mi amor, abre los ojos, calmate —le pedía con un deje de desesperación que le generó un nudo en la garganta.

Poco a poco los forcejeos cesaron y finalmente fue abriendo los ojos con lentitud, su cuerpo todavía tiritaba levemente bajo su tacto y observó desorientado el rostro del albino.

—Pietro —murmuró con la voz ronca, claro sólo él podría hacerlo reaccionar tan rápido.

—Sí Remy, soy yo, tuviste otra pesadilla —le explicó sonriendo suavemente y tocando con dulzura su rostro.

El cajún se sentó y empezó a mirar el cuarto, era su habitación, la que había compartido con su pareja esos últimos meses, un lugar seguro y confortable, totalmente ajeno a las alcantarillas que acababa de visitar en su sueño.

—¿Cuál fue esta vez? —preguntó Pietro sin dejar ese tono calmado y conciliador, ese que sólo guardaba para él.

Remy bajó la mirada, Pietro preguntaba cuál de todas sus culpas o traumas había vuelto para acosarlo dormido, cuál de todos sus recuerdos malditos se manifestaba para amargar sus noches como ya amargaban a veces sus días.

—Los Morlocks —musitó en respuesta, Pietro asintió.

—Ya veo ¿quieres hablar de eso? —Pietro conocía esa historia así como conocía todas las demás, Remy no se hubiera permitido amarlo de otro modo, después de Rogue supo que si quería permanecer con alguien debía ser siempre sincero, pero eso no evitaba que el albino hiciera esa pregunta cada vez, pues si Remy necesitaba desahogarse él estaría ahí para oírlo.

—No es necesario, chérie, es más de lo mismo —levantó el rostro y soltó un suspiro cansado—. Sigo agotado, sólo quisiera volver a dormir —pero los recuerdos seguían muy frescos; los gritos, la sangre, cerraba los ojos y todo volvía a estar ahí, como si jamás hubiera salido de aquel pozo de muerte.

Se tomó la cabeza y soltó un lamento que estremeció el corazón de su novio, éste de inmediato lo rodeó con los brazos y le colocó gentilmente la cabeza contra su pecho.

—Déjame ayudar con eso entonces —susurró, algunas noches se quedaban hablando hasta que amanecía escondidos bajo las mantas o bebiendo algo en la cocina, otras salían a pasear en medio de la reconfortante penumbra nocturna, en otras hacían el amor con lentitud y una susurrante pasión, y en noches como estas Pietro lo consolaba hasta que era capaz de conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

Ambos hombres se recostaron en la cama acurrucándose entre las sábanas, Remy se apegó más a su pareja y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en los latidos de su corazón que podía oír golpeteando contra su pecho y en la mano que acariciaba su cabello con una dulzura infinita, más lento de lo que cualquiera creería capaz a Quicksilver. Pietro empezó a tararear una canción de cuna que su madre le había enseñado cuando apenas era un niño, ajeno a cosas como la guerra y la verdadera maldad, a estas alturas no recordaba la letra pero la melodía seguía fresca en su memoria y parecía ser efectiva para calmar a su novio.

Gambit poco a poco empezó a dejar de lado las horrendas imágenes de su desolador pasado para permitirse atesorar este pacífico segundo de intimidad con el hombre que amaba y que hacía el inmenso favor de corresponderle con la misma fuerza.

—Je t'aime Pietro —susurró conmovido, el otro dejó un beso en su cabeza con ternura.

—También te amo, Remy —murmuró sin dejar sus caricias ni por un segundo.

Su Remy estaba tan roto, la vida había sido una perra injusta con él y lo había forzado a pasar por cosas que no merecía, pero Pietro entendía lo que era estar roto (después de todo él también lo estaba) y haría cualquier cosa para ayudar a su amado a sanar las heridas que no terminaban de cerrar, una noche a la vez.

Finalmente tras unos infinitos minutos que quizás llegaron a ser una hora, el hombre volvió a respirar en paz, acogido en el reino de los sueños. El velocista se movió con cuidado para apagar la luz y tras depositar un beso en su frente se permitió volver a dormir, sin despegar sus brazos del dueño de su corazón.

* * *

Uno de mis escenarios favoritos es cuando una parte de la pareja tiene una pesadilla y la otra se encarga de darle consuelo, siento que es algo muy bello e íntimo.

Como siempre siento que me salió cursi, pero ya no tengo remedio. Espero que te gustara Lena, lo hice con mucho cariño para ti.

Los reviews son más que agradecidos, bla bla bla, lo típico.

Besos~


End file.
